mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Maria-sama ga Miteru albums
This is a list of albums for the Japanese anime adaptations of the series Maria-sama ga Miteru. Original soundtracks Season one is the original soundtrack for the first season of ''Maria-sama ga Miteru released on February 25, 2004 by Frontier Works. Track listing Season two is the original soundtrack for the second season of ''Maria-sama ga Miteru released on September 24, 2004 by Frontier Works. Track listing Season three is the original soundtrack for the third season of ''Maria-sama ga Miteru released on March 28, 2007 by Frontier Works. Track listing #"Avant title" ～for OVA～ #"pastel pure" ～tranquillité～ # # # # # #*performed by Kotoko # # # # # # # #*performed by Kotoko, lyrics by Oyuki Konno, melody by Marty Friedman. :Special Tracks ~from OVA vol.1 "Kohitsujitachi no Kyūka"~ Image albums In 2005, three CDs were promoted as "image albums", each one with seven tracks: one opening with vocals, three instrumental intervals, one dedicated to each person, one ending with vocals and the opening and ending songs of the series in karaoke format. Each image album was assigned to one of the three families of roses; the songs were sung by the voice actors of the anime series. The first and fifth tracks are sung by the voice actors; the second, third, and fourth tracks are instrumentals, and the last two tracks are karaoke versions. Volume 1 Collection of the Red Roses (Rosa Chinensis) is the first image album for Maria-sama ga Miteru, released on April 22, 2005 by Frontier Works. Track listing # # # # # # # Volume 2 Collection of the Yellow Roses (Rosa Foetida) is the second image album for Maria-sama ga Miteru, released on July 22, 2005 by Frontier Works. Track listing #"Ma Sœur" # # # # #"Ma Sœur" Original Karaoke # Volume 3 Collection of the White Roses (Rosa Gigantea) is the third image album for Maria-sama ga Miteru, released on September 22, 2005 by Frontier Works. Track listing # # # # # # # Audio dramas Drama CDs The drama CDs have special stories that are based on the stories in the novels, and they are voiced by the anime voice actors. They are published for Shueisha. # - (ISBN 4-08-905576-8) # - (ISBN 4-08-905638-1) # - (ISBN 4-08-905665-9) # - (ISBN 4-08-905807-4) # - (ISBN 4-08-909055-5) - Limited Edition; special casing with figurines included of Yumi and Sachiko. # - (ISBN 4-08-909056-3) # - (ISBN 4-08-909144-6) # - (ISBN 4-08-909145-4) # - (ISBN 4-08-909266-3) # - (ISBN 4-08-909267-1) # - Limited Edition; special casing with figurines included of Yoshino and Shimako. # - (ISBN 4-08-909269-8) # , July 14, 2006 - (ISBN 4-08-901144-2) # , December 14, 2007 - (ISBN 978-4-08-901160-7) Radio dramas The radio drama DJCDs collect the Animate internet radio broadcasts and also have some unique radio drama segments. Volume 1 is the first radio drama CD released for ''Maria-sama ga Miteru on August 4, 2006 by Frontier Works. Inside the first album there are the following unbroadcast radio dramas: # 「小笠原邸の変」 - Ogasawara-tei no Hen # 「リリアン戦隊ロサキネンシス」- Ririan Sentai Rosa Kinenshisu # 「こころ、つないで」 - Kokoro, Tsunaide # 「魔法少女志摩子」 - Mahō Shōjo Shimako Volume 2 is the second radio drama CD released for ''Maria-sama ga Miteru on October 25, 2006 by Frontier Works. Inside the second album there are the following unbroadcast radio dramas: #「当たるも八卦」 - Ataru mo Hakke #「ネコの名は」 - Neko no Na wa #「令、クマ人間になる」 - Rei, Kuma Ningen ni Naru #「続・魔法少女志摩子」 - Zoku - Mahō Shōjo Shimako Volume 3 is the third radio drama CD released for ''Maria-sama ga Miteru on April 25, 2007 by Frontier Works. Inside the third album there are the following unbroadcast radio dramas: #「祥子、福引に挑戦」- Sachiko, Fukubiki ni Chōsen #「シンデレラ、再び」 - Shinderera, Futatabi #「夕暮一景」 - Yūguikkei #「可南子、審判の日」- Kanako, Shinban no Hi Maria-sama ga Miteru: '07 Winter Special Maria-sama ga Miteru: '07 Winter Special DJCD (working title) is the fourth radio drama CD to be released for Maria-sama ga Miteru on December 29, 2007 by Frontier Works. It will include another installment of Magical Girl Shimako, called Mahō Shōjo Shimako: Hajimari no Hi (Magical Girl Shimako: The First Day) and the cast singing We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Special CD Maria-sama ga Miteru Vol.1 # # References Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Drama audio recordings Category:Film and television discographies Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Albums ja:マリア様がみてるシリーズのサウンドアルバム